Enchanted
by Asakura Usuma
Summary: Beruntung Eren menerima ajakan Armin. Meskipun harus berbohong agar tak ketahuan saudaranya, Mikasa, tapi ia tak menyesal. Ia bisa bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya tanpa ragu akan menyerahkan tubuh dan hatinya secara sukarela. /"Sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu, Levi. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu." Akuku jujur./ M for language and Lime (maybe)/
**Enchanted**

.

.

.

WARNING!

((Very) OOC, Typos, AU, some violent languages, Lime (maybe))

.

LevixEren

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Isayama Hajime

Story is mine

Inspired of "Don't Stop the Music" - Rihanna

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Eren!" Aku menengok mendengar namaku dipanggil. Ternyata dia, "Yo, Armin. Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah tidak ada kelas?" Tanyanya balik.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai hari ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Begitulah. Nanti malam kau tak ada acara kan? Temani aku ya?" Pintanya.

"Kemana?" Tanyaku sedikit curiga.

"Biasalah. _Clubbing_."

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana hubunganku dengan alkohol?" Lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan padanya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mabuk."

"Cih. Terakhir kali kau juga bilang begitu. Tidak, terimakasih. Mikasa akan benar-benar membunuhku jika aku mabuk lagi." Mikasa adalah saudara angkatku yang seringkali kelewat protektif.

"Oh ayolah. Kau tega membiarkanku pergi sendirian?" Sebenarnya aku tak tega sih.

Armin adalah sosok yang pas untuk korban kejahatan. Mungkin mayatnya sudah ditemukan di suatu tempat jika dia pergi tanpa diriku atau mikasa -Oke, aku berlebihan. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemaninya tapi aku juga tak mau mati ditangan saudara angkatku sendiri.

"Entahlah, Armin."

"Mendekatlah." Armin membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Kau serius?!" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan aku pernah tak serius?" Ya, dia benar.

"Baiklah." Jawabku akhirnya, "Tapi kau harus membantuku..."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Gezz. Belum sempat aku selesai bicara dia sudah datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikasa. Kami memang satu universitas tapi beda jurusan. Hanya saat kelas Sejarah Sastra Jepang saja kami satu kelas. Kelas wajib untuk mahasiswa semester ke empat.

"Tidak ada." Elakku

"Eren?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya _guy's stuff_."

"Aku tahu saat kau berbohong, Eren. Jadi jangan coba-coba." Apa? Yang aku bicarakan dengan Armin memang _guy's stuff_ kan? Tapi telingaku sepertinya tidak berpikir begitu -telingaku akan memerah saat aku berbohong, _Pinocchio syndrome_.

"Mmm, Armin memintaku menemaninya." Kali ini aku tak bohong.

"Kemana?" Aku diam saja. Biarkan Armin yang menjawabnya.

"Hah? Eee... hanya bertemu teman lama." Sial, aku lupa kalau Armin juga tak pandai berbohong.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Putusnya.

"Tidak bisa Mikasa. Acara ini hanya untuk pria."

"Aku bisa menyamar." Usul Mikasa.

"Tak bisakah kami, atau setidaknya Eren pergi tanpa penjagaanmu?"

"Ibu memintaku menjaganya."

"Ya. Tapi ibu tak memintamu untuk mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi." Aku tak suka jika Mikasa sudah seperti ini. Ingin ikut campur segala urusanku. "Jika Armin bilang kau tak bisa ikut, maka kau tak bisa ikut. Tak ada bantahan." Ucapku penuh ketegasan.

"Err, aku duluan? Aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh, Eren." Sepertinya Armin merasa canggung dengan suasana Kami bertiga hingga memutuskan pulang lebih dulu. "Ya. Hati-hati."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Eren. Aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu." Ucap Mikasa setelah kami benar-benar berdua. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tak suka dengan sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku akan benar-benar membencimu jika kau terus seperti itu. Kau bahkan bukan kakakku, apalagi ibuku. Jangan lupa, kita hanya saudara angkat." Aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tahu ucapanku kasar tapi aku perlu melakukannya agar dia berubah. Aku akan minta maaf nanti.

Keluarga kami mengadopsi Mikasa saat usia kami sembilan tahun. Orangtua kami bersahabat dan saat ayah tahu Tuan Arckerman dan istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat Mikasa sebagai anak karena Mikasa tak punya sanak saudara lagi. Ibu tak keberatan. Ia justru senang aku akhirnya punya saudara. Namun Mikasa tak mau menggunakan nama Jäger. Ia ingin tetap menggunakan Arckerman sebagai nama depannya.

Aku tahu ke- _overprotektifan_ Mikasa padaku karena ia menganggapku penting untuknya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Tapi bukan berarti hal tersebut bisa dijadikan alasan. Mana ada sih lelaki yang ingin dilindungi oleh perempuan. Apalagi lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun.

.

.

.

 _Tuut tuut tuut_

"Hallo..."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Ehm, aku minta maaf soal tadi siang." Aku akhirnya menelepon Mikasa. Meskipun yang kulakukan benar, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah karena sepertinya kata-kataku terlalu kasar.

" _Ya. Aku juga minta maaf. Kau benar. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus aku jaga._ "

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku bersiap-siap dulu. Setengah jam lagi Armin akan menjemputku."

" _Selamat bersenang-senang. Apapun yang kalian berdua akan lakukan, jangan biarkan dirimu mabuk atau aku akan melakukan hal buruk pada kalian berduan. Aku tak peduli jika kau membenciku._ "

"Ya ya. Aku tahu. Aku pergi dulu." Tetap saja pada akhirnya dia mengancam kami berdua. Tapi terserahlah.

...

 _Aku sudah ada di bawah. Cepat turun!_ -A

Ada pesan masuk dari Armin. Aku mengetik balasan singkat.

 _5_ _menit._ -J

...

Oke aku siap. Skinny jeans, kaos putih keabuan dengan krah V-neck, rompi coklat, dan sneaker. Sempurna. Tak lupa aku juga membawa mantel, jaga-jaga jika malam mulai dingin.

 _Diin diin diin_

" _Damn_ _it_ , Armin!" Aku bilang kan tunggu lima menit. Dia ingin aku diusir dari sini, huh.

...

...

"Kau gila, huh!" Aku setengah berteriak padanya setelah menutup pintu mobil di belakangku.

"Whoa! Sudah siap menggaet pria-pria tampan rupanya."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Arlert."

"Sorry, sorry. Salah sendiri lama."

"Jadi itu salahku? Bilang saja kau sudah tak sabar untuk menarik pria-pria itu ke dalam pelukanmu."

" _Shut_ _up_ , Jäger!" Ya, aku benar. Dia memang sudah tak sabar. Buktinya dia menancap gas lebih segera setelah keluar dari area tempat tinggalku.

Club yang akan kami datangi, _The Annex_ adalah salah satu _nightclub_ yang dikhususkan bagi kaum gay yang populer di 2-Chome, Shinjuku-ku. Itulah sebabnya sindiran kami hanya seputar 'pria' dan 'tampan'. Namun bukan berarti dengan begitu kami salah dua dia antara mereka. _Well_ , sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak yakin sih. Jelasnya, aku sudah pernah pacaran dengan perempuan saat _junior high_ dan aku juga pernah berciuman dengannya. Aku bahkan juga pernah berciuman dengan Mikasa dulu sekali dan aku tak mengelak bahwa aku menikmatinya. Tapi sekarang, sejak beberapa tahun lalu, aku lebih tertarik dengan pria tampan berbadan _six pack_ daripada perempuan, apalagi yang berdada besar. Eeuh!

Aku menyembunyikan ketertarikanku ini dari siapapun. Namun pada suatu hari Armin bercerita bahwa ternyata dia juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama sepertiku. Bak gayung bersambut, kami akhirnya sering pergi ketempat-tempat dimana banyak terdapat prianya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Mikasa. Bukan berarti juga aku dan Armin ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tidak-tidak. Armin bukan tipeku dan aku yakin aku juga bukan tipenya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun?" Sela Armin memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Kita sudah sampai?"

"Dari sejam lalu."

"Jangan membual, Armin." Aku memutar kedua mataku.

"Memang tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengikuti Armin turun dan berjalan di belakangnya. Kala penjaga membukakan pintu untuk kami, dentuman musik yang diputar DJ langsung menghampiri gendang telinga kami. Memekakkan namun sulit untuk ditolak. Seolah menghipnotis tubuh kami untuk meliuk mengikuti iramanya.

"Kau ingin langsung berdansa?" Aku bahkan harus berteriak pada Armin karena kerasnya suara musik. Ia hanya membalasku dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa gelas baru menyusulmu." Armin hanya mengangkat jempol sebagai responnya tapi aku sempat mendengarnya berteriak, "Jangan sampai mabuk." Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Aku harus berjalan diantara beberapa kerumunan agar bisa sampai meja bar. Malam ini _The_ _Annex_ ramai sekali, padahal hari ini bukan _weekend_. Sembari menunggu bartender melayaniku aku melayangkan pandangan kearah _dance_ _floor_ di bawah, mencari keberadaan Armin. Rupanya tak sulit untuk menemukannya. Ia berada tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Ada yang mau kau pesan?"

"Apapun asal _low_ _alcohol_." Ucapku sesaat setelah berbalik ke arah bartender di depanku.

"Aku sarankan kau mencoba _Aperol_ _spritz_." Eh, Sejak kapan ada pria di sebelahku? padahal aku yakin tempat duduk di sebelahku tadi kosong. Tapi, _OMG_! Dia _hot_! Aku rasa usianya akhir dua puluhan.

"Entahlah..." Jawabku ragu.

"Tenang saja. Kau bahkan tak akan mabuk meskipun kau menghabiskan tiga hingga empat gelas."

"Baiklah. Aku mau _aperol_ _spritz_."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga aku bisa menyesap minuman pesananku. Dan pria itu benar, _sparkling_ _wine-_ nya tak terlalu kuat, serta campuran jeruk dan soda membuat minuman di tanganku terasa begitu menyegarkan. Dominan rasa manis dan sedikit rasa asam. Sepertinya aku akan menjadikan minuman ini favoritku.

"Minuman ini benar-benar enak." Aku berbicara lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Namun pria di sebelahku menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Astaga! Senyumnya bisa membuatku meleleh saat ini juga.

"Aku Eren." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Levi." Singkat tapi ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum menawannya.

Bisa aku katakan bahwa dia sempurna. Tak hanya rupa tapi juga tubuhnya. Aku bahkan bisa mengintip abs dari dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang sengaja ia buka, serta lengan kekar nan kokoh karena ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Gawat! Aku harus mengalihkan pandanganku darinya jika aku tak ingin terpuruk dalam pesonanya. Auranya yang luar biasa benar-benar sulit untuk kutolak.

Aku berbalik menatap _dance_ _floor_ sebagai pengalihan, mencari keberadaan Armin. _Cursed_ _you_ , Armin! Belum juga lima belas menit aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, tapi ia sudah mendapatkan seorang pria untuk berdansa dan _hell yeah!_ Dia tampan. Meskipun tak setampan pria di sampingku. Namun fisiknya khas seorang _alpha._ Dan tebak, dia juga pirang, serasi sekali dengan Armin.

"Tertarik dengan temanku, huh?"

"Hm?" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Masih dengam senyuman yang detik ini juga aku tak akan ragu melemparkan diriku ke pelukannya. _Shit!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan, Eren!

"Pria tinggi pirang itu." Jelasnya di dekat telingaku.

 _The_ _hell!_ Sejak kapan dia mendekatkan posisi duduknya? Dan bunuh aku sekarang juga! Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya jauh lebih mematikan daripada senyumannya.

"Tidak. Aku memperhatikan temanku yang sedang berdansa dengan temanmu. Emm... _well,_ kurasa aku lebih tertarik denganmu daripada dengannya." Ujarku tanpa keraguan.

" _Is that so. Then shall we?_ " Dia mengarahkan tangannya padaku. Gesturnya mengajakku untuk berdansa.

" _Sure_." Jawabku sembari meraih uluran tangannya.

Lengan Levi memeluk pinggangku saat kami mulai meninggalkan meja bar, membimbingku menuju _dance_ _floors,_ tak jauh dari pasangan pirang. Saat Armin menyadari kehadiran kami, aku mengedip padanya. Tanda bahwa aku juga telah menemukan pasanganku. Armin hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai respon, tanpa melepaskan pelukan manja di leher pasangan dansanya.

Levi menarikku agar lebih dekat dengannya. _God_ _help!_ Aku bersumpah ia menyeringai pada temannya sebelum kami mulai bergerak dan teman pirangnya juga membalas seringaiannya. Wajarnya sih aku menjauh dari pria seperti Levi, seringaiannya terlihat berbahaya. Aku bahkan bergidik dibuatnya tapi sepertinya bukan karena takut, melainkan karena seringaianya benar-benar _sexy_. Ternyata sejak awal aku memang telah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Ketika _DJ_ memainkan lagu kedua posisi kami semakin intim. Kami tidak lagi hanya berhadapan, melainkan dada kami saling berhimpitan, dan wajah kami pun hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Sontak aku mempererat pelukanku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah padam.

Belum pudar rona di wajahku, dia memaksaku menatapnya. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa seijinku, dia melumat bibirku. Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi kami sedang berada di tengah lautan manusia. Meski banyak pasangan lain yang juga melakukan apa yang kami lakukan, tapi tetap saja memalukan. Aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku di perpotongan leher Levi sesaat kami melepaskan panggutan, berharap tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari aksi kami barusan.

"Haruskah kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih _private_?" Bisik Levi, _seductive._

Hanya anggukan sebagai responku. Bibirku kelu hanya untuk sekedar bilang 'iya'.

Aku melirik kearah Armin kala Levi mulai membawaku. Armin menatapku khawatir tapi aku memberikan cengiran lebar padanya tanda aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak tahu kemana Levi akan membawaku. Toh tubuhku dengan senang hati mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Namun dalam hati aku harap hubungan kami bukan sekedar _one_ _night_ _stand_ saja.

...

...

...

Drrt drrt drrt

Drrt drrt drrt

Drrt drrt drrt

... ... ...

Drrt drrt drrt

Drrt drrt drrt

"Enggh... Hallo?"

" _Eren! Kau dimana? Lima menit lagi kelas dimulai._ " Sial. Mikasa meneleponku. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada kelas pagi.

"Aku ada di tempat Armin." Jawabku asal. Semoga saja Armin juga masih tidur.

" _Jangan bohong Eren!_ " _Shit!_ dia tahu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ada di tempat Armin, Mikasa. Aku bolos hari ini. Jangan cari aku. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Aku menutup teleponnya sebelum ia sempat menjawab.

 _Aku bilang padanya aku ada di tempatmu. Awas kalau dia sampai tahu aku berbohong. Aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup jika dia membunuhku._ Pesanku pada Armin.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika sudah punya kekasih?" Eh? Aku menengok untuk memastikan pemilik suara baritone yang baru saja aku dengar. Ternyata benar, semalam Levi membawaku ke apartemennya.

"Mikasa hanya saudara perempuanku."

"Jadi kau masih single?" Tanyanya.

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu mulai detik ini kau menjadi milikku." He? Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Dia baru saja mengklaimku, kan? "Dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Lanjutnya.

"Sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu." Akuku jujur.

"Jawaban yang tepat. Sekarang ijinkan aku melanjutkan kegiatan kita semalam." Apa? Lima ronde masih kurang baginya? Tak tahukah dia tubuh bagian belakangku serasa hancur?

Tanpa mendengar responku, Levi membuka satu-satunya material yang menutupi tubuh polos kami. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di atasku dan mulai melancarkan serangan. "Tu-tunggu, Levi... Aahh!"

"Ber-henti, Lev-Levi...Nnn." Sial! Desahan terus saja keluar dari bibirku saat aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Mulut dan lidahnya secara intens tak berhenti membasahi leherku. Tak hanya itu saja, tangannya juga aktif memberikan rangsangan di kedua titik sensitif yang ada di dadaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berhenti jika kau terus menggodaku dengan erangan seksimu, Eren?" Ujarnya setelah aku berhasil menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Dan cobalah jujur seperti tubuhmu." Ujar Levi, kembali melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda.

 _Well_ , terserah lah. Meskipun aku harus menahan sakit di tubuh bagian belakangku, namun di satu sisi aku juga menginginkan lebih darinya. Sepertinya aku memang hanya bisa membiarkan Levi memberiku kenikmatan yang aku sendiri tak mampu menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Waaayyy!

Setelah perjuangan selama beberapa bulan -iya, saya nulisnya lama, akhirnya ide di kepala saya bisa terealisasikan. Perjuangan banget, apalagi yang bagian akhir. Belum ditulis aja udah nosebleeds duluan XD

Etto... saya masih belum terlalu paham dengan masalah rating. Jadi untuk amannya saya kasih rate M, meskipun Lime'nya sangat hambar, bahkan tak pantas dikatakan sebagai Lime. Serta karena adanya beberapa kata umpatan.

Yosh! Itu saja. Bagi yang berkenan, review please? ^^


End file.
